Complications of Sleeping
by Everystep
Summary: An ever growing collection of miscellaneous Royai drabbles. I don't own FMA.
1. Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye had never minded Roy Mustang's arms. Strong, but not flashy, they generally proved useful to both of them, whether it was helping Riza unpack after months of living out of boxes or assisting Roy in rearranging all the furniture in his office in an effort to avoid work. However, at this particular moment, Riza found herself wishing they were not quite so adept. For now, even though their master slept peacefully, the arms still locked themselves tightly around her midsection, securing her in place.

Normally, this unconscious habit of Roy's had never bothered Riza. In fact, she found it quite amusing. However, on occasions such as this, when she woke up at obscene hours of the morning in desperate need of a glass of water, it became problematic.

Riza grabbed each one of Roy's wrists, struggling to pry them apart and quickly slip through the opening, but this proved unsuccessful. Moving on to her next strategy, Riza wriggled upwards, squishing herself against the wall as she kicked her legs free from Roy's grasp. She carefully stepped on her nightstand, balancing herself with one hand against the wall as she descended onto the floor.

"…What are you doing?" Roy mumbled, squinting through the dark. "Were you standing on your nightstand?"

"Please don't worry about it. Go back to sleep, Sir," Riza answered, making her way towards the door.

"Whatever you say…and you really need to stop addressing me like that," he said groggily.

"Sorry…habit."

""Sall right…" he yawned, turning over onto his other side.

A few moments later, a hydrated Riza climbed back into bed, waiting for Roy to once again unknowingly grab her. However, five minutes past, then seven, and she still remained free from his clutches. Riza stared at the ceiling, unsure of whether to be thankful or worried. She poked his back gently, trying to gauge whether or not he might still be awake. He stirred, rolling over and sliding his hand over her stomach, tugging her closer.

"Are you awake?" Riza whispered. No response. She smiled despite herself, letting sleep once again take over.


	2. Blood

If you've read any of my other stuff you've probably noticed that whenever I publish or update something it's usually because I'm avoiding working. This is absolutely no exception. In the midst of my efforts to procrastinate I found a bunch of themes and decided to use them to add to a couple drabbles I'd written previously. What can I say...Roy and I are kindred spirits.

* * *

Blood

"These need to be turned in by next week…"

"Uh-huh."

"These by the end of the month…"

"Okay."

"And these are already overd-ah!"

"Hm?" Roy Mustang looked up at Riza Hawkeye.

She frowned at her pointer finger, setting down another stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Just a paper cut," she responded, moving onto the next stack.

"Let me see."

"Sir, it's not that bad. Let's continue-"

Roy grabbed her hand. "It's bleeding!"

Riza sighed. "I'll bandage it later…we really need to finish this…Colonel?"

Roy rummaged through some drawers in his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on…here," he replied, handing her a small first-aid kit.

Riza rolled her eyes, sifting through the pouch until she pulled out a bandage. She frowned, unable to tie it to her finger with just one hand.

"Need some help?" Roy asked, amused.

Riza scowled, holding her hand out in front of her. "Quickly, please…"

"Of course," he said, tying it securely in place. "Is that all right?"

"That's fine," said Riza, examining his first-aid administration.

Roy smiled. "It doesn't hurt, does it?" he asked.

"Not really, no," she answered, smiling a bit herself, despite efforts to remain serious. "Thank you though."

"Sure."

"All right…these forms need to be redone. You really need to watch your spelling, Colonel…"


	3. Sick

Sick

"On Thursday you have a meeting with…um…the…I'm sorry, what did you ask me, Sir?" sniffled Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, dabbing at her nose with a tissue.

Colonel Roy Mustang looked at her strangely, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He crossed his arms.

"Lieutenant, you don't look so good."

"What are you talking about?" asked Riza, tossing the tissue in the trashcan. "I'm fine."

"I don't think so," Roy replied. "You can barely talk, your eyes are all red and puffy, and you've gone through almost all of my tissues. Not to mention I've had to repeat every question I've asked you today. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Riza stepped back, offended.

"I assure you, I am still able to wor-" she stopped mid sentence, closing her eyes.

"What is it?"

Riza held up one finger, signaling Roy to be quiet.

"I'm going to…going to…"

"Going to what? Is something wrong?" Roy asked.

Riza shook her head, suddenly turning around and burying her face in her elbow. A muffled sneeze followed.

"Sorry."

Roy stared at her. "Go home."

Riza scowled, grabbing a stack of papers and a box of tissues.

"I mean it! You're no use to me when you're sick."

She glared at him. "Perhaps if a certain Colonel didn't need me to watch over him all the time I would be in better health!"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Just don't sneeze all over those documents," he called after her as she walked swiftly out the door.

Later that evening, after not hearing from Riza at all that day (a very rare occurrence), Roy left to check in with her on his way home. At the very least, he needed to take back the documents she proofread for him. He walked out of his office and over to the table where she normally worked.

"Lieutenant?" he said, poking his head through the door. No answer. He glanced in her direction, smiling to himself at the sight before him. Riza seemed to have fallen asleep on the table, her head resting on top of her arms, a tissue clutched in her hand. Roy walked over to her and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Hm?" she mumbled groggily, blinking open her watery eyes. She looked up at Roy, confused. He gently lifted her up by the arm.

"I think it's time for you to go home," he said.

Riza nodded. "Okay," she replied, fumbling towards the door. She shivered, pulling her jacket sleeves over her hands.

Roy walked up behind her, draping his coat over her shoulders.

"I'll take you home," he said, placing his hand on her back and guiding her into the hallway.

Riza smiled. "Thank you."


	4. Flowers

This branches off chapter 72 in the manga...but I wouldn't say it's spoilery, it just might make a tad more sense if you've read up to that point.

* * *

Flowers

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, please wait a moment," called Roy Mustang down the hallway.

Riza Hawkeye turned around, watching him catch up to her, carrying a large, white flower with spindly leaves and petals.

"This is for you."

Riza held it skeptically between her thumb and forefinger. "What is this…?"

"It's a spider flower."

Riza stared at him. "A…spider…flower?"

Roy nodded. "You said you didn't have anything to put flowers in, but you can handle just one, can't you?"

Riza looked at the flower, twisting it around to examine it from all angles.

"I suppose I can."

Roy smiled. "It'll look nice in your apartment," he said, turning to walk back to his office.

"Yes…until it dies," Riza replied, eyeing his back.

Roy shrugged. "Well then I'll just give you another."

* * *

I'd never heard of a spider flower before today. I was looking to find a flower with a nice meaning, and when I came across this one it made me laugh. It just means "let's elope". I'm not exactly sure if that was Roy's intention...but I thought it was kind of funny :)


	5. Alone

In regards to the last chapter, I'm not exactly sure if either of them knows the meaning of the flower...personally I think one of them knows, but not both, and I'm not sure which. I know that's vague haha...sorry! But you can interpret it however you choose.

* * *

Alone

"Colonel, can I come in?" called Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, knocking lightly at Colonel Roy Mustang's office door.

"Door's open."

Havoc entered cautiously, curious as to why Roy had shut himself in his office all morning. Roy sat hunched over at his desk, surrounded by a flurry of paper, scribbling furiously. Havoc squinted, unsure of the sight before him

"Colonel…are you actually doing your paperwork on time?"

Roy kept his eyes on his desk. "Yes."

"But…isn't it Lieutenant Hawkeye's day off today?"

"It is," muttered Roy, his eyes fixed on the forms in front of him.

"And you're doing your work…on your own. Without her telling you to."

Roy glanced up, the scratching of his pen ceasing momentarily.

"Is there something you need, Havoc?"

Havoc shook his head, his face still scrunched in confusion.

"No, Sir…but don't you think it would be better if you were productive on days when the Lieutenant is actually here to see you? Then she wouldn't nag you so much…and she might actually have time to do her own work…"

Roy smirked. "Lieutenant Hawkeye is much more distracting than she lets on."


	6. Sick version 2

Upon request, "Sick" reworked. Enjoy :)

* * *

Sick (revisited)

"Could you repeat that again?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked, his head resting face down on his desk.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood over him, crossing her arms.

"Sir, this is the third time…"

"I know. I'm sorry. This is the last time, I promise," he mumbled, lifting his head and looking up at her apologetically.

Riza sighed. "The General wants to know-" she began, but stopped abruptly, interrupted by Roy falling into a rather violent coughing fit. She stepped back, frowning. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Please continue," he croaked.

Riza cleared her throat, raising her voice to speak over his hacking.

"The General wants to know when you're going to get your paperwork in."

"And when was it due again?" asked Roy, the coughing seemingly gone for the moment.

"Yesterday."

Roy's head fell back onto his desk.

"What should I tell him?"

"…I don't know."

"You don't know."

Roy shook his head.

Concentrating, Riza looked down at him for a moment, and spoke. "I think you should go home."

"What?"

"You're not getting anywhere. It's a waste of both of our time. I'll get more done by myself. The sooner you get well, the better."

Roy sat up. "You sure?"

Riza nodded. "Yes. You're useless right now," she said, gathering her things.

Roy cringed. "Useless…"

"Be sure to drink lots of fluids. And get lots of rest." Riza stopped in the doorway. "And I suppose, if you absolutely must, you can contact me for anything else you might need."

A smile broke across Roy's weary face.

"I will definitely keep that in mind."


	7. Waiting

This takes place around chapter 56 in the manga, but no big spoilers.

* * *

Waiting

Major Alex Louis Armstrong walked in front of Central Headquarters, eyeing a woman standing stiffly just in front of the main steps.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he called, striding towards her.

Riza Hawkeye turned her head slightly, a weary smile crossing her face.

"Hello, Major Armstrong," she said, saluting.

He returned the gesture and glanced around, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Waiting for the Colonel," Riza replied matter-of-factly, turning back to face the entrance of the building.

"I see."

Riza gritted her teeth together and buried her face in her shoulder, attempting to stifle a yawn.

Major Armstrong dropped a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You look tired, Lieutenant. Would you like me to wait in your place?"

Riza shook her head. "Thank you, but I will be fine."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to step out for just a little bit?"

"I'm sure, Sir."

Major Armstrong gazed at her, watching her stare determinedly at people entering and exiting through the main doors.

"How long do you intend to wait for him?" he asked, shifting his focus away from her face.

Riza closed her eyes. "As long as it takes."


	8. Tears

Tears

"Excuse me, Lieutenant," muttered Roy Mustang, reaching over Riza Hawkeye's head to grab something off the top of a cabinet.

"Oh, sorry," she replied, moving under his arm and out of the way.

"Not at all." He frowned, placing his hand on the handle of an open door blocking his way. "I'm just going to close this."

Riza hooked her finger loosely over the top. "Wait, not yet-" she began, but was too late.

Roy swung the door shut, the wood rebounding off of Riza's unprotected pointer finger.

She snatched her hand back, involuntarily letting out a high-pitched gasp and whirling around as tears sprang into her eyes.

Roy jumped back away from the cabinet and peeked over her shoulder.

"What?"

"My finger…"

Roy cringed. "Oh no-sorry!"

"It's fine…" he spun Riza around to face him.

"Is it bleeding?"

Riza looked at it, shaking her head.

"Let me see."

"No, really, it's all right."

Roy grabbed her hand.

Riza grimaced. "Don't touch it!"

"Sorry! I'll go get you some ice," mumbled Roy.

"Please," said Riza, smiling half-heartedly through her pained face.

Roy nodded, rubbing her shoulder on his way out the door.

* * *

I was trying to think of something really painful, and getting your finger slammed in a door/drawer/anything _hurts_. I don't cry/tear up easily but recently I closed my dresser drawer on my finger and oh, the tears came. Along with a cascade of words I'm not going to mention right now.


	9. Mother Nature

This takes place around chapter 89. No spoilers though :)  


* * *

Mother Nature

Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang sat in the back of the supply truck, their legs dangling carelessly over the grassy ground. Particles of pollen floated through the air, illuminated by a buttery sun. Roy and Riza buried their heads into a map, completely cut off from their surroundings.

"Let's take this road," Roy muttered wearily, tracing a thin path with his fingertip.

Riza shook her head. "That way cuts right through a meadow. We'd be easy targets."

"Not if we just stayed inside the truck…"

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?"

Roy sighed, aggressively rubbing his red and watery eyes.

"Right…we were out for hours…"

"I think we should just cut though town. We need to stay on a paved road," said Riza, squinting at the map. She suddenly turned away, burrowing her head into her elbow to sneeze. "I just don't think I can handle another day like today," she sniffed. "Can you hand me…?"

"Sure," answered Roy, reaching over to a box beside him. He plucked out two tissues and tossed one towards Riza, who quickly snatched it out of the air and held it over her nose. Roy followed suit. "How much longer do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"I really couldn't say."

Roy folded the map up and set it aside.

"Ah…the pollen again?" asked a soldier walking past, noting Roy and Riza slumped over miserably with tissues pressed against their faces.

"Yes," they responded simultaneously.

"Well…you know what they say…misery loves company!"

Riza rolled her eyes.

Roy laughed. "I completely agree."

* * *

A bad hay fever attack is one of the foulest things I have experienced (along with slamming my finger in drawers). Why am I so mean to these two?


	10. Gone

This is a reworking of a scene in manga chapter 62, so beware! Spoilers if you haven't read the manga.

* * *

Gone

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk, staring into space. The office around him felt heavy in its emptiness, a constant reminder of just exactly what (or rather who) would no longer occupy it. Someone knocked sharply at the door, startling him. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye poked her head inside.

"Oh…hello, Lieutenant," greeted Roy, watching her as she slipped through the door.

"Sorry for intruding," she replied, walking over to a cabinet next to the wall.

"Not at all."

"I just forgot a few things," Riza muttered, rifling through some documents. "This office is much larger than it seems. I'll bet you're glad to have all of this extra room," she commented, glancing over her shoulder at the abandoned desks and tables.

Roy shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"I wouldn't say so…I don't know what I'm going to do with all the space."

Riza smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Yes," Roy stared at her back, sighing. "But I was happy with it the way it was."

"Oh?" Riza turned to look at him, straightening the papers in her hands.

"See where you used to work?" He pointed to an empty desk not far from his own.

"Yes…"

"Go stand over there."

Riza hesitated, eyeing Roy strangely for a few seconds before making her way across the room. She leaned back on the old desk, arms crossed.

Roy smiled. "That was the best part."

* * *

I would like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed/faved/subscribed! You all make my day! :D


	11. Want

This another reworking of a scene from chapter 62 in the manga, so spoiler warning if you're not that far yet.

* * *

Want

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his empty office, staring absentmindedly at specks of dust drifting in and out of his line of sight. He drummed his fingers on his desk, disappointed that there weren't more engaging things (or people) in front of his eyes. Someone knocked lightly on the door, tugging him out of his stupor.

"Can I come in?" asked Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, holding open the door.

Roy nodded. "Of course…what can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing, I just forgot a few things," she replied, proceeding to rifle through some drawers.

Roy watched her, glad to look at something more stimulating than dust particles.

"Is that so? It's not like you to be forgetful."

Riza shrugged. "Perhaps I should try to sleep more."

"Yes…you need to take care of yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Lieutenant," Roy started, unable to keep his eyes from tracing Riza's movements as she shuffled some papers into an envelope.

Riza turned to glance at him. "Yes?" she responded, inadvertently meeting his gaze.

Roy hesitated, letting silence take over for a few seconds (although it seemed much longer). Finally he sighed, shaking his head and shifting his eyes to face his desk.

"Ah...it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You might not be able to talk with me for a while," offered Riza.

Roy laughed bitterly, resting his head in his hands.

"Don't remind me."

"Last chance…"

"Yeah." He turned once again to face her, a sad smile flickering across his face. "Another time."

Riza nodded.

"Well…I should..." she gestured toward the exit.

"Right." Roy stood up and forced his legs forward, fighting the seemingly counter-intuitive act of showing Riza the door. "Keep yourself safe," he instructed, pulling the handle open.

Riza smiled. "Same to you."

"Until next time."

"Yes...until next time."


	12. Christmas

In the spirit of things...a warm and fuzzy and Christmas themed chapter!

* * *

Christmas

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye unlocked the door to Colonel Roy Mustang's office, irritated to find the door slightly ajar. She sighed, already planning her lecture about the dangers of leaving work without properly securing the room. She walked inside, jumping slightly at the sight before her.

"Good morning, Lieutenant...sorry to have startled you," waved Roy, smiling and leaning against his desk.

Riza sighed, relieved. "It's fine…you're certainly here early though...the office is usually empty when I come in. "

"Yes…I wanted to catch you before everyone else arrived."

Riza glanced at him, setting her things down at her workspace.

"Oh?"

Roy nodded, casually holding out a card. "Here."

Riza frowned, walking over to take it from him. "What's this?"

"Read it."

She opened the card, confused by the two words hastily scribbled inside.

_Look up._

Riza tilted her head upward; a couple of spiky, green leaves adorned with red berries entering her line of vision. She rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself.

"I should have known."

Roy smirked, lacing his fingers through Riza's and gently tugging her towards him.

"You're not on your guard in the morning…perhaps I should come in early more often."

"Perhaps you should."

* * *

Happy holidays! Many thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved, subscribed to, or even just read this...it makes my day! May you all be bestowed with riches and wondrous things! And hopefully we all will get what we really want for Christmas this year...Royai! (Please?)


	13. Mischief Managed

This is a bit less subtle than I usually am! Oh my.

* * *

Mischief Managed

Riza Hawkeye never found work to be particularly difficult. She had plans, schedules, and to-do lists, all of which were very straightforward and easy to follow. Days in which Riza couldn't finish all of her assigned tasks were few and far between. However, lately, to the utter astonishment of all she worked with, this was no longer the case.

With this in mind, Riza walked swiftly into Roy Mustang's office, avoiding all eye contact and continuing towards her desk.

"Hello, Lieutenant," greeted Roy casually, glancing up from a very tall stack of paperwork, his eyes gleaming mischievously. He allowed a small smile to cross his face.

Riza shook her head. "I don't have time to talk to day. I'm very busy," she replied, gathering some pens and papers from her drawers.

Roy rose up, sauntering over to where Riza stood.

"Is that so?" he asked, leaning against her desk.

"Yes!" snapped Riza, setting her things down rather harshly. "Do you realize how behind I am because of you?"

Roy reached behind her head, gently unfastening the clip that held her hair up.

"Then why bother?" he murmured into her ear.

Riza sighed.

"I don't even want to know how much work you have to make up," she muttered.

Roy smiled, his fingertips delicately tracing the curvature of her spine.

"You probably don't."

Riza slowly leaned into him, grabbing onto his jacket.

"You are a very bad influence..."

* * *

I'll leave it to you to continue that...muahaha.


	14. Envy

This chapter is dedicated to Envy and Mei Chen. Mei Chen because I love her but she's stupid. Envy...just because. :D

* * *

Envy

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stared out the window of the car, traffic at a standstill courtesy of a malfunctioning stoplight and various resulting automobile collisions. Her head screamed in protest at each passing siren; the dull ache behind her eyes slowly expanding. Riza jumped, the driver in back of assaulting his horn for what seemed like the hundredth time in the half hour since he'd screeched to a halt behind her. She gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to reach for her gun and let that man know exactly how she felt about him.

"Lieutenant," groaned Colonel Roy Mustang, slumped over onto the steering wheel, "please shoot me…"

"Stop being ridiculous," snapped Riza. She gazed out onto the sidewalk, watching people scuttle in and out of shops, peeking nosily over one another's heads to catch a glimpse of the wreckage in the intersection.

A young couple stumbled out of a restaurant, the woman wobbling slightly, perhaps falling victim to one too many drinks. The man wrapped his arm around her waist, carefully guiding her through the crowd. They seemed oblivious to the chaos in the streets, unfazed by the escalating chorus of sirens and car horns. Riza watched as they disappeared around the corner, desperately wishing she could trade places with them.

"That would be nice," Roy remarked, peeling his head off of the steering wheel.

"Hm?" Riza glanced at him.

He shrugged. "To be like that…carefree…in love…a little drunk."

Riza smiled. "It certainly would."

"We could be those people someday," sighed Roy, leaning back against his seat. "I like to believe it'll happen for us."

"Yes…although you won't be able to make me drink that much," responded Riza.

"Oh? We'll see about-" Roy started, interrupted by a series of blasts from the horn behind him. He scowled, tugging his glove onto his hand. "Get your gun, Lieutenant…"


	15. Greed

I've decided to do the seven deadly sins as themes...it's kind of fitting, no?

This is a little different from what I usually do...it's much more introspective. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Greed

Roy Mustang generally kept himself very busy throughout the day. It didn't prove a difficult task, as he could always count on a large stack of overdue paperwork waiting for him on his desk should he find a free moment (and his subordinates made sure he remembered that). Plans, schedules, and meetings always occupied enough of his head to drive away any negative thoughts audacious enough to creep into his mind and halt his productivity. All in all, he felt no dissatisfaction towards his daily accomplishments (although some would disagree with that statement) and managed to return home at a decent hour each night.

Home, however, was the problem. The silent, empty rooms held no distractions, no buffers between Roy and the one thing he always avoided thinking about in the office.

Guilt.

As soon as he opened his door it spilled out of his house and washed over him, eager to escape after spending all day boiling in back of Roy's conscious. Guilt for taking so many lives, guilt for surviving, and guilt for feeling the way he did about _her_.

Was it too much to ask, for him to be happy? After all that he'd done, did he deserve a chance to move on, put it all behind him? It felt wrong, greedy, and selfish to want her as badly as he did, like a sin for which there existed no penance. And Roy wanted nothing more not to care, to let that greed take over, to live a life enshrouded in such a sin.

At times he came close to calling her, his fingertips hovering over the phone as his eyes traced the pattern of her phone number, knowing that if he heard her say she carried the same emotions for him as he did for her it would be enough for him to abandon any hesitation. But his hands never quite made it that far.

The only thing left to do was lie in bed and wait for work the next day, his only opportunity to be near her freely, and wonder how much longer he would suffer until some divine entity offered him the chance to atone.


	16. Pride

Pride

The air hung stiffly and silently in Riza Hawkeye's apartment, a reminder of the stagnation in which she spent most of her days. In the beginning it was enough for her to just follow him, both of them grimly infatuated with the prospect of changing the world and running headfirst into what would inevitably be their own downfall. However, lately it left something to be desired. Or perhaps, she'd think bitterly, someone.

Riza sighed, trying to take her mind off such troublesome things while she was at home and had the luxury of doing so. She stood up to pour herself a glass of water, but stopped, interrupted by a hesitant knock at her door. She squinted out of the peephole, quickly pulling open the door upon seeing Roy Mustang standing on the other side.

"Colonel…?" she half greeted, half questioned, gesturing for him to come inside. "Is something wrong?"

Roy shook his head. "I shouldn't even be here…burdening you with something like this," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Riza shut the door behind him, unsure of what to make of the entire situation.

"I'm sure you aren't," she assured him. "Burdening me, that is."

Roy sighed. "I just can't…I can't do this anymore," he explained, pacing restlessly around the room. "I'm so sorry."

Riza watched him, a nervous excitement growing within her stomach.

"You have to know," he continued, almost pleading. "There's no way you haven't figured it out after all this time."

Riza exhaled slowly. It had finally come to this. For as long as she'd known Roy they'd silently agreed that things would be much easier without the complications of intimacy, and for a while, it seemed that they were right. But over the years they both began to feel the pressure of every word, every glance, every thought they'd ignored just for the sake of convenience. Riza supposed it was only a matter of time before one of them couldn't bear the silence any longer.

She always thought she'd feel defeated, guilty, disappointed, even, when they finally caved; however, the only emotion Riza identified was relief. The force with which it hit her nearly brought her to her knees. She watched through an unexpected layer of tears as Roy stared at her, taking cautious steps in her direction.

"Lieu…Lieutenant? Say something," he said quietly, stopping in front of Riza.

_Say something,_ Riza thought, allowing herself to fall onto Roy's shoulder. _Say something…anything…ANYTHING!_

"Thank you…thank you…thank you."

* * *

I reeeeally don't know how I feel about this one...it sort of took on a life of its own, which is interesting because it's like 500 words. It was heavily influenced by me listening to a lot of cathartic songs. I'll just leave it at that because I just don't know! I don't know. skldfja;sdkl

*hides*


	17. Lust

I know I fail at updating lately! Many apologies! Here's chapter 17, "Lust".

* * *

Lust

Colonel Roy Mustang was no stranger to procrastination, so it came as no surprise to his staff when he danced around the topic of filing paperwork, stating that he had many important meetings to prepare for and couldn't be bothered. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, however, was neither convinced nor amused.

She stood outside of his office with an armful of overdue documents, rapping on his door and demanding that he show himself.

"I know you're in there, Sir. Please open the door," she called.

"I'm very busy, Lieutenant. Come back later!" Roy responded.

Riza scowled. "You're lying! I happen to know you have absolutely no meetings or appointments planned for today. Open the door _now_ or I will come in anyway!"

"I don't tell you everything I do, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Riza stepped back from the door, slightly taken aback by his claim. She shook her head, grabbed the doorknob and attempted to turn it open, only to find that Roy had locked it from the inside.

"Of all the ridiculous things he does…" she muttered angrily, shuffling through her pockets for the key to his office.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye," greeted someone from behind, catching Riza off guard. She turned around to see Jean Havoc holding up his hand to salute her.

"Good morning," she answered.

"Is the Colonel still shutting himself in his office?" Havoc wondered, trying the door himself.

"Yes, he certainly is," began Riza, but was suddenly cut off.

"Havoc, is that you?" Roy called through the door.

"Um…yes, it is, Sir. You should really open this door…"

"All right, you can come in…but ONLY you!"

Havoc looked at Riza, shrugging apologetically.

"Do whatever you want, I have work to do. Just give him these," Riza snapped, shoving the documents at him and storming off.

Roy cracked open the door. "She gone?"

"Yeah, she left…but you should really try not to upset her, Sir. She carries a lot of guns…"

"Don't worry about that, I'll make it up to her later. Just come inside," Roy ordered, holding open the door just enough for Havoc to slip through.

"So are you going to tell me why you're avoiding the Lieutenant?"

Roy sighed. "Fine, but you are not to tell anyone under any circumstances, do you understand?"

Havoc nodded. "Don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut. What happened?"

Roy sat down at his desk. "It's just that…last night I had a dream concerning Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"So?"

"Havoc, it was _concerning_ Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Havoc stared at him for a moment.

"OH!" He exclaimed. "I see, so that's why you've been avoiding her," he snickered. "Was it that bad?"

Roy shook his head. "It's not that it was bad…"

Havoc grinned. "Really! So…what exactly happened to make it _not bad_?"

Roy shot him a nasty look. "Don't push your luck."

"Sorry, sorry," he replied, scratching his head thoughtfully. "I'm just having a hard time imagining it."

"Then don't!"

"Come on, Colonel, you can't just say something like that and not give me _anything_-"

"Get out," commanded Roy, holding the door open for him.

Havoc's smile abruptly faded. "Are you serious?"

"OUT!"

***

Riza later wondered why Havoc stared at her strangely for the rest of the day.


	18. Sloth

Sloth

Roy Mustang's office never tolerated hot weather well. The sunlight shone mercilessly in through his windows, stinging the back of his neck and heating his desktop to unbearable temperatures. The white papers sitting in front of him took on a painfully bright glow, eventually resulting in Roy developing a particularly monstrous headache.

After a few hours of sitting at his desk and allowing the heat to send him into a drowsy, unproductive stupor, Roy decided that it was time to throw the towel in and find something to do that didn't involve pens, papers, or direct exposure to sunlight.

_This office could really use some curtains_, he thought to himself, squinting at the bare, large windows that loomed behind his desk. _Perhaps I'll ask the Lieutenant to go pick some up with me…_

Roy wandered into the break room, a small room consisting of a couch, a sink, and a few chairs and tables. He opened the door expecting to find the majority of his subordinates lounging around, slumped over the tables trying to sleep off the heat. However, he found the room empty, although someone seemed to have left a jacket draped neatly over the back of one of the chairs. He hardly blamed whoever had forgotten it, though, as he imagined the loss of one extra layer would be considerably more comfortable in this weather. Roy tugged his own jacked off, throwing it casually on a table as he went to pour himself a glass of water.

Something stopped him, however, as he made his way over to the sink. Although it was faint, he distinctly heard the slow, even sounds of someone breathing. He turned slowly, a bit startled to find a pile of blonde hair and black and blue clothes curled up on the couch.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" he said amusedly, raising an eyebrow. "You're the last person I expected to see in here."

She remained quiet, the rhythm of her breathing not disrupted in the slightest. Roy stood over her, watching her lie motionless with her back to him.

_She looks so small,_ he noted thoughtfully. _I bet you could fit another person behind her..._

Deciding he had nothing better to do, Roy thought it would be fun to test his hypothesis. He lied down parallel to his sleeping lieutenant, pleased to discover that two people could indeed fit comfortably on the couch. Satisfied, he started to rise up, but stopped, suddenly realizing how tired he actually was. Not to mention how nice Lieutenant Hawkeye's hair smelled…or how amusing it was to watch her shoulder twitch ever so slightly every few seconds…

Roy carefully slid his arm over her side, surrendering himself to the heat and his tired eyes, and thinking that perhaps hot weather wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to drop a review :)


	19. Wrath

This one is based off of chapter 37 in the manga (I love how I didn't need to look that up, lol). I'll say it's rated T for a little language. Angsty!

* * *

Wrath

"Elizabeth…? Hey! H…"

Roy Mustang froze, the sound of gunshots faintly echoing in his ear over the phone.

_Calm down,_ he told himself. _She can handle herself…she'll be all right…_Roy closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. He needed to figure out what to do, how to proceed. She'd told him not to come after her should anything happen, but did she honestly expect him to just sit around when she could possibly…

He stopped, trying to steer his mind away from that word. But it came anyway, assaulting him from every possible angle. _She could die. She could die. She might already be dead. She could be gone. What if she's dead? What if I never see her again? _

Roy leaned his head into his hands, his breathing growing more and more shallow. All he could think about was that image…the phone booth, the man slumped over, blood spilling onto the sidewalk…

_I should have never let her go…why did I let her go…_

"God_dammit_!" he cursed, standing up and slamming the phone back into its holster. He ran out of his office and out to his car, his keys shaking in his hand as he turned them into the ignition.

_How long…how long have I been in love with her?_ He thought bitterly, the realization dawning on him as he tightly gripped the steering wheel.

_Please…let me make it in time!_

_

* * *

_Um...SO CHAPTER 94..............

alskdfa;lk;askdljfkalsdjf next month seems so far away!


	20. Gluttony

So sorry for not updating in forever! School has been...school. Technically I'm still "on hiatus," so shhh! Don't tell anyone else I updated XD

* * *

Gluttony

Lieutenant Jean Havoc rummaged through the pantry of the break room, dismayed to find that for the third day in a row the communal supply of snacks had been severely depleted. Unable to pick anything desirable out of the meager selection, he decided to retreat back to the office and wait bitterly (and hungrily) for lunch.

Havoc walked back over to his workspace, stopping as something on the desk of one of his colleagues caught his eye.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," he asked, "where did you get that muffin?"

Riza Hawkeye briefly glanced up at him from her work. "The break room."

Havoc nodded. "Have you been taking muffins from the break room a lot these past few days?"

Riza exhaled sharply, placing her pen down and crossing her arms. "Will you finish your work more quickly if I tell you?" she snapped.

"Yes."

Riza sighed. "Then yes, I suppose I have. Is that all…?"

Havoc raised an eyebrow, amused that such an unlikely candidate turned out to be the muffin thief. It also struck him as a little odd; he didn't remember Riza having such a large appetite. He grinned.

"It's not like you to eat so much. You're not pregnant, are you?" he joked. However, as soon as he heard himself say those words he immediately regretted it, his smile quickly fading.

The entire room became eerily silent as Havoc felt two pairs of eyes glare furiously at him.

"Why…why would you say something like that?" Roy Mustang asked from his desk, clearing his throat.

"Completely unprofessional," Riza agreed, delicately picking up the muffin between her thumb and forefinger and dropping it into the trash. Havoc listened in horror as Roy and Riza muttered back and forth to each other.

"…Uncalled for…"

"…Unwarranted…"

"…Absurd…"

"…Juvenile…"

And finally, they both scowled, pointing to his desk and shouting variations of "get back to work!" at him.

Havoc sat down, shuffling through his paperwork and nervously eyeing his two fuming superiors. He couldn't help but notice that Roy looked a shade or two paler and that Riza had taken to restlessly fidgeting with the pens on her desk. He rolled his eyes.

_You've gotta be kidding me…

* * *

_And so ends the 7 deadly sins chapters...how exciting! Except not, because I had a lot of fun with them. So what do to now? I'll be taking requests if you'd like, PM me or review, whichever is fine with me :) I have a few themes lists stockpiled also so I'll probably be drawing from those as well.

BTW, for those who haven't read chapter 95 yet, go read it!! And for those you have, :D xONE MILLION.


	21. Bashful

First of all, happy Royai day!! :D

Second of all, thanks to **MoonStarDutchess** for suggesting I do the 7 Dwarfs as themes, I think that's going to be a lot of fun :3

Thirdly, thanks to everyone who's reviewed/faved/subscribed/read this fic, it means so much!

I've been sitting on this one for a couple weeks, not exactly sure what to do with it...but it's Royai day, and it fits the theme, so why not upload it?

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Bashful

"Aren't you going to go and say 'hi', Riza?"

Riza Hawkeye remained silent, scrutinizing the dark haired child sitting quietly in her living room. He contemplated the space around him, narrow eyes slowly scanning the various books and papers exploding from the dusty bookshelves lining the walls.

"Well…his name is Roy. Starting today, he's going to be my new apprentice. So you should at least introduce yourself," her father said, shrugging as he left her alone to make sense of the new addition to the house.

Riza took a deep breath, slowly placing one foot in front of the other until she found herself standing across from the boy called Roy. Before she had a chance to speak, he stood up to greet her.

"Hello," he said, a sheepish smile growing across his face. "Do you like flowers?"

Riza stared at him, frowning. "I'm sorry…?"

Roy continued. "I'm asking because I found these outside," he explained, holding up a small handful of lilac flowers, "and thought they would be a nice present for a cute girl," he grinned.

Riza glared at him. "Unfortunately," she said through gritted teeth, "my father doesn't keep vases around the house. You'll have to find something else to do with them."

With that, Riza spun around and walked swiftly out the way she came, retreating to the solitude of her bedroom. She glanced quickly back at Roy, who sat back down on the couch, twirling the stem of one of his flowers between his thumb and forefinger. Once Riza was confident he could no longer see her, she let her mouth turn up into a shy smile.

She'd have to remind her father to pick up some vases.


	22. 100

I'm taking a break from the other themes to do this in...well...I don't want to say honor, but because of chapter 100. I actually made it a real drabble and kept it to 100 words! How exciting, except not. If you've read chapter 100...you know why.

Spoilers for ch 100!

/me weeps

* * *

**100**

He always knew that it was a possibility.

But as the days, months, and years went by it faded from a constant, nagging worry to an insignificant, flickering thought that he could easily brush away. She'd become untouchable, unreachable even in the most hopeless of situations; if there existed a way out, they would surely find it.

But as her knees gave out from under her and she fell forward towards the ground he could only watch. With sickening finality he realized that there was no way out, and that it was no longer a possibility.

It was his reality.


	23. Doc

I'm continuing on with the themes from before. Yay~

This is a possible scenario I have imagined post the events of 101 :D (so spoilers for 101). It's a little sappy...aha...yes.

Big thank yous to all who reviewed/faved/subscribed! \o/

* * *

**Doc**

"Any pain?"

"No." Riza Hawkeye turned her head away from the wound on her shoulder as the nurse carefully peeled off the old dressing and inspected the site for signs of infection.

"You're pretty tough, Lieutenant," she sighed, snapping on a pair of gloves and filling a large syringe with saline.

"I've been through worse," Riza said, although she winced as the saline ran through the gash that had just barely missed her neck.

"All finished," the nurse finally announced, taping a new dressing over the wound. "Please call me if you change your mind and want some morphine," she said, frowning as she closed the door behind her.

Riza nodded, even though she knew she would make no such request. She didn't want her mind to be clouded by pain medications, especially now that people had started to whisper that General Armstrong and Colonel Mustang had taken the Fuhrer out of power. If the civilians were catching on to what exactly was causing such a commotion in Central City then surely it meant something big had occurred. Perhaps, she allowed herself to wonder, they won?

The thought sent a pulse of adrenaline through her body, temporarily numbing the throbbing ache in her shoulder.

Someone knocked gently on the door, bringing Riza back to the present. She recognized the rhythm as the code she and Darius had hastily worked out prior to her hospitalization. Although she tried her best to order him back to assist the others, he'd insisted on standing guard outside her room.

"Yes?" she called, straightening her posture and fidgeting with her IV tubing, which had loosely tangled itself around her arm.

Darius poked his head in through the door. "You have a visitor."

"All right," Riza answered, her heart pounding. Although she was both nervous and thrilled at the thought of seeing _anyone_ who could potentially update her to the current situation, there was really only one person she wanted to walk through the door.

When he did, she nearly stopped breathing.

"How are you?" he asked before she could say anything.

"I'm fine," Riza said quickly, finding it extremely difficult to remain seated.

Roy Mustang walked slowly over to her bed, sitting down on the edge and staring down at the sheets before turning his gaze to her.

His eyes startled her; their usual restlessness had been replaced with a quiet sense of calm.

"Colonel," she said, unable to bear the silence, "what happened…?"

"I…it's over," he said, smiling as the weight of those words filled the room. He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, as if he still didn't fully believe it himself.

Riza tried to speak, but found no words that seemed even remotely acceptable.

"Then you should go back," she finally said, although it was very much the opposite of what she wanted. "There's still work to be done."

"I know," Roy sighed, standing up and straightening his shirt. "But I had to tell you first…otherwise it's not real."

"Please hurry up and heal, Lieutenant," he said as he reached his hand out for the doorknob. "I need you," he added, smiling slightly as he glanced briefly over his shoulder.

"Yes, Colonel," answered Riza, watching his back as it disappeared on the other side of the door.

"Lieutenant?" The nurse caught the door just before it closed, stepping inside and shutting it gently behind her. "I'm just here to check up on you…how are you feeling? Are you sure you aren't in any pain?"

Riza nodded, the most honest response she'd ever given to the nurse's question. "I'm sure."


End file.
